Amuto Love Story Part 2: The Fight
by Mitoko-Chan
Summary: Ikuto and Secret began to break out into a fight,Amu comes and sees. What's gonna happen? Read to find out in part 2 of Amuto Love Story!
1. Chapter 1

xXSecretXx- Hey guys.

Amu- Are you ok?

Ikuto- Well, she did stay up till fuckin' who knows when.

xXSecretXx- Shut the fuck up Tsukyomi, not in the mood.

Ikuto-I see that.

xXSecretXx- It's part 2, someone do the disclaimer!

Dia- xXSecretXx does not own Shugo Chara or is anyway associated with Peach Pit.

* * *

_Secret's POV_

_I gotta keep Ikuto away from Amu, but how? _I thought to myself quietly, I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't realize the blue haired boy standing in front of me. "Yo, Secret." He said with his usual laid back tone. "Don't talk to me." I said sternly. "I won't let you anywhere near Amu, so give up already." "Who said I wanted to talk about Amu?" He said with that God Damn smirk on his face! "Yoru." he said sternly. All of a sudden I was knocked back by Ikuto's chara change."That's it bastard, Kiran." I chara changed with Kiran, a fight between me and Ikuto is like when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Ikuto tried to hit Secret, but she was to damn fast. This went on and on until they heard a cute little voice yelling, "Stop!" They both turned to see that the voice had come from Amu. "Amu?!" Ikuto and Secret said in unison and shock. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked confused and angry. "Amu, I'-" but she was cut off by Amu. "Ikuto are you ok?" She asked concerned and worriedly. "Ya, just a few cuts though." He then showed her the damage done by Secret. "Secret! Why the hell would you fight him!?" "He didn't do anything to you!" "Amu, don't say I didn't warn you,and the reason why is cause I wanted you to end up like me." "What does the hell is that suppose to mean Secret? And I thought you were a good friend, but now I see nothing but a depressed lonley girl." "Come on Ikuto, I'll help you clean up." With that her and Ikuto walked away from Secret, but not before turning to her with that damn smirk on his face. "What have I done?" Secret asked aloud. "Let's go Secret, you tried to protect her let her find out for herself." Said Kiran. "You're right, let's just go she'll find out soon enough._" _And with that Secret walked off with Kiran following close behind her.

* * *

xXSecretXx- So that's part 2. What do you guys think?

Ikuto- It's short but other than that fine I guess.

xXSecretXx- Well sorry, I'm tired cause I wrote your god damn lemon at 1:00 am!

Amu- I thought it was great!

Ikuto- So you like falling in love with me? *smirks*

Amu- NO! I MEAN I JUST LIKE THE STO-

Utau- Admit it.

Amu- NOOOOOO!

Iru- *snickers* Rate and Review so she'll make more! *snickers*


	2. Chapter 3

Amu and Ikuto were walking home after school, Ikuto had offered to take her home and she gladly excepted. They made small conversation, getting to each other better. "Favorite type of music?" Ikuto asked. "I would say I like violin music." Amu said while blushing a little out of embarrassment. "Really?" Ikuto asked shocked. "Yea." Amu said glumly. "Well, I play violin." Ikuto said in a way to let her know it was okay she liked that type of music. "Cool!" Amu said a little happier. "So Amu, would you wanna go on a date with me?" Ikuto asked a little nervously. "Yes! I'd love to!" "Great. I'll pick you up at 6 okay?" "Okay!" "Sweet." With that he gave her a peck on the cheek, and hopped off somewhere. Amu felt happy, until she went inside. "Amu, Secret's here." Her mother said a little worriedly. Amu had told her mom about the fight, well except about the whole chara part. "Hi Amu." Secret said with a frown. "Hi.." "Well, I'll leave you two to work this out. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." With that her mom went upstairs leaving the two girls alone. "Look Amu I-" "I don't wanna talk about it!" Amu snapped. "Well then, don't talk just listen to me. Then I'll leave." Secret said with what looked like sorrow in her eyes. After Amu thought it over after a few minutes, she said "Fine, but make it quick. I've got a date tonight." "Okay. Well, when you saw me Ikuto fighting you only saw me fighting him right?" "Right." "That's not the whole story though. I'll start at the beginning." "Okay, but like I said hurry." "Well, I was sitting on the bench I guess I didn't see him come up to me. I told him I wouldn't let him near you." "Why?" "Let me finish! Then I'll explain after." "Fine." "Anyway, he told me he didn't wanna talk about you. Next thing I know, I get knocked down by his chara change." Amu was listening to every word she said. "So, there you have it. I'll leave now." "Wait!" Secret turned around right before she walked out the door. "You said you'd tell me why you didn't want him near me." Secret had a look of guilt and regret on her face. "Well, I dated Ikuto once. He dates every girl. He dumps them after a while, he dumped me after a week." Amu was shocked. "I didn't want you to end up heartbroken is why I said that." Amu felt hurt. "But," Secret began, which made Amu look up. "Ikuto seems different about you, so I trust you to chose for yourself." Amu got up and hugged Secret. "Thanks Secret, but I'm not weak anymore." "I know that Amu." While hugging Secret, Amu saw the clock. It read 5:45. "OH MY GOD! IKUTO'S GONNA BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES AND I'M NOT READY!" "Relax, I'll help you." Secret said with a smile. This surprised Amu. After knowing Secret since they were little, she had never seen her smile. "Well, come one! Let's get you ready!" Secret said impatiently, but still had the smile on her face. "Okay okay! I'm going!" Amu said going upstairs with Secret following. After Amu was ready, the doorbell rung. "I'll get it Amu." "Thanks Secret." Secret then went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Ikuto. Ikuto was about to say something but before. "Look, I cleared things up with Amu and told her." Ikuto was mad until. "But I told her I trusted her to make her own choices." Secret said with a smile. Ikuto was shocked, yet calm. "But if you break her heart, I will hunt you down." Secret said with that smile still on her face. "I won't. I promise." "I'll get Amu." And with that Secret went upstairs. "Make yourself comfy." Ikuto sat down in one of the chairs in Amu's living room. A few minutes later Amu came downstairs in a black skirt with white an gray long sleeved shirt along with her black boots and signature x in her hair. "Hey Ikuto." Amu said making him snap out of his daze. "You look great Amu." He said still looking at her, but with a smile. Not a smirk, a true genuine smile. "Amu." Amu looked at Secret who was taking her necklace off of her neck. "Here, you wear it." "But that's-" "I know, but I trust you with it." Secret then put the silver cross necklace on her neck. "Thanks Secret." "Ran,Miki,Su,Dia,Yoru." The charas looked at Secert. "You guys are gonna stay here with me while they go on their date." Secret said with a evil grin. "Okay!" The girls said. "No! I'm stay-" "I'll give you catnip." "OKAY-NYA!" Everyone except Yoru sweatdropped. "Well, get goin! I'll be fine, trust me." "Okay then, see you guys later." With that Amu and Ikuto left the house. Secret and the charas had the house to themselves. Since Amu and Ikuto were on a date, and Amu's parents and Ami left for a dinner in Tokyo. "Okay, Yoru here's the catnip." She then handed him catnip. "Thanks-nya!" ''Secret-chan! Will you play wit us?! Please?!" "Fine, what do you wanna play?" "HIDE AND SEEK!" All the charas (including Yoru) said in unison. "Okay then." It was about 10 p.m when Ikuto finally brought Amu home. They walked in to see a sleeping Secret on the couch along with the charas. "She's not as mean when she's asleep huh?" Said Ikuto with the smirk on his face. "Yea, anyway I had fun." "I'm glad." "We should do this again." They were about to kiss, but they hesitated. "If you two are gonna kiss, kiss already! We got school tomorrow ya know!" They looked and saw an impatient Secret sitting on the couch cross legged. "I'll go upstairs and leave the charas down here. Amu I'm gonna call my mom and tell her I'm staying at your place okay?" "Okay." Secret then went upstairs. When Amu turned back to face Ikuto, he placed his lips on hers. After a few minutes they broke the kiss. Their first kiss to be exact. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ikuto asked with a smile on his face. "Okay." With that Ikuto walked out the door right as Secret came back downstairs. "How was it?" Secret asked with a devilish grin on her face. "It was..great." Amu said while blushing. "Well, my mom said it's okay, and your parents won't care right?" "No. they won't mind." "Well I'm gonna put some night clothes on. I'll just use the pair I left last time okay?" "Fine by me, they're your clothes." "I know that!" Secret told Amu with that attitude of hers. "Anyway, you coming?" "Yea' With that they went upstairs and got ready for bed. They then laid down on Amu's bed. "Night Secret." "Night Amu." With that, they fell asleep. Unaware of the surprises that await them tomorrow.


End file.
